Pokémon
Pokémon are creatures of the Pokémon World. They are used for several different reasons, from being caught and trained by Pokémon Trainers, to being used as pets and companions.They come in several type varities, such as Grass, Electric, Water, Fire, an more. The different can Pokémon learn various moves, which are used for Pokémon fights. A Pokémon has HP (Hit Points) and PP (Power Points). HP is the stamina of a Pokémon. Without health, the Pokémon can no longer fight, and faints. PP is similar to HP, but is used for attacks. If the PP of a move runs out, your Pokémon can't use that move again. If the PP of ALL of the attacks run out, the Pokémon can only use the move Struggle. To heal a Pokémon's HP and PP, its trainer must heal it at a Pokémon Center. List of Pokémon #001 - #050 * 001 Bulbasaur - Grass/Poison * 002 Ivysaur - Grass/Poison * 003 Venusaur - Grass/Poison * 004 Charmander - Fire * 005 Charmeleon - Fire * 006 Charizard - Fire/Flying * 007 Squirtle - Water * 008 Wartortle - Water * 009 Blastoise - Water * 010 Caterpie - Bug * 011 Metapod - Bug * 012 Butterfree - Bug/Flying * 013 Weedle - Bug/Poison * 014 Kakuna - Bug/Poison * 015 Beedrill - Bug/Poison * 016 Pidgey - Normal/Flying * 017 Pidgeotto - Normal/Flying * 018 Pidgeot - Normal/Flying * 019 Rattata - Normal * 020 Raticate - Normal * 021 Spearow - Normal/Flying * 022 Fearow - Normal/Flying * 023 Ekans - Poison * 024 Arbok - Poison * 025 Pikachu - Electric * 026 Raichu - Electric * 027 Sandshrew - Ground * 028 Sandslash - Ground * 029 Nidoran♀ - Poison * 030 Nidorina - Poison * 031 Nidoqueen - Poison/Ground * 032 Nidoran♂ - Poison * 033 Nidorino - Poison * 034 Nidoking - Poison/Ground * 035 Clefairy - Normal * 036 Clefable - Normal * 037 Vulpix - Fire * 038 Ninetails - Fire * 039 Jigglypuff - Normal * 040 Wigglytuff - Normal * 041 Zubat - Poison/Flying * 042 Golbat - Poison/Flying * 043 Oddish - Grass/Poison * 044 Gloom - Grass/Poison * 045 Vileplume - Grass/Poison * 046 Paras - Bug/Grass * 047 Parasect - Bug/Grass * 048 Venonat - Bug/Poison * 049 Venomoth - Bug/Poison * 050 Diglett - Ground #051 - #100 * 051 Dugtrio - Ground * 052 Meowth - Normal * 053 Persian - Normal * 054 Psyduck - Water * 055 Golduck - Water * 056 Mankey - Fighting * 057 Primeape - Fighting * 058 Growlithe - Fire * 059 Arcanine - Fire * 060 Poliwag - Water * 061 Poliwhirl - Water * 062 Poliwrath - Water/Fighting * 063 Abra - Psychic * 064 Kadabra - Psychic * 065 Alakazam - Psychic * 066 Machop - Fighting * 067 Machoke - Fighting * 068 Machamp - Fighting * 069 Bellsprout - Grass/Poison * 070 Weepinbell - Grass/Poison * 071 Victreebell - Grass/Poison * 072 Tentacool - Water/Poison * 073 Tentacruel - Water/Poison * 074 Geodude - Rock/Ground * 075 Graveler - Rock/Ground * 076 Golem - Rock/Ground * 077 Ponyta - Fire * 078 Rapidash - Fire * 079 Slowpoke - Water/Psychic * 080 Slowbro - Water/Psychic * 081 Magnemite - Electric/Steel * 082 Magneton - Electric/Steel * 083 Farfetch'd - Normal/Flying * 084 Doduo - Normal/Flying * 085 Dodrio - Normal/Flying * 086 Seel - Water * 087 Dewgong - Water/Ice * 088 Grimer - Poison * 089 Muk - Poison * 090 Shellder - Water * 091 Cloyster - Water/Ice * 092 Gastly - Ghost/Poison * 093 Haunter - Ghost/Poison * 094 Gengar - Ghost/Poison * 095 Onix - Rock/Ground * 096 Drowzee - Psychic * 097 Hypno - Psychic * 098 Krabby - Water * 099 Kingler - Water * 100 Voltorb - Electric #101 - #150 *101 Electrode *102 Exeggcute *103 *104 *105 *106 *107 *108 *109 *110 *111 *112 *113 *114 *115 *116 *117 *118 *119 *120 *121 *122 *123 *124 *125 *126 *127 *128 *129 *130 *131 *132 *133 *134 *135 *136 *137 *138 *139 *140 *141 *142 *143 *144 *145 *146 *147 Dratini - Dragon *148 Dragonair - Dragon *149 Dragonite - Dragon/Flying *150 Mewtwo - Psychic #151 - #200 *151 Mew - Psychic *152 Chikorita - Grass *153 Bayleef - Grass *154 Meganium - Grass *155 Cyndaquil - Fire *156 Quilava - Fire *157 Typhlosion - Fire *158 Totodile - Water *159 Croconaw - Water *160 Feraligatr - Water *161 *162 *163 *164 *165 *166 *167 *168 *169 *170 *171 * 172 Pichu - Electric * 173 * 174 * 175 * 176 * 177 * 178 * 179 * 180 * 181 * 182 * 183 * 184 * 185 * 186 * 187 * 188 * 189 * 190 * 191 * 192 * 193 * 194 * 195 * 196 * 197 * 198 * 199 * 200 #201 - #250 *201 *202 *203 *204 *205 *206 * 207 Gligar - Ground/Flying * 208 * 209 * 210 * 211 * 212 * 213 * 214 * 215 * 216 * 217 * 218 * 219 * 220 * 221 * 222 * 223 * 224 * 225 * 226 * 227 * 228 * 229 * 230 * 231 * 232 * 233 * 234 * 235 * 236 * 237 * 238 * 239 * 240 * 241 * 242 Blissey - Normal * 243 * 244 * 245 * 246 * 247 * 248 * 249 * 250 #251 - #300 #301 - #350 #351 - #400 * 396 Starly - Normal/Flying * 397 Staravia - Normal/Flying * 398 Staraptor - Normal/Flying #401 - #450 * 448 Lucario - Fight/Steel #451 - #500 * 463 Lickilicky - Normal * 472 Gliscor - Ground/Flying * 483 Dialga - Steel/Dragon * 491 Darkrai - Dark * 492 Shaymin - Grass * 493 Arceus - Normal * 494 Victini - Psychic/Fire * 495 Tsutarja - Grass * 498 Pokabu - Fire #501 - #550 * 501 Mijumaru - Water * 504 Minezumi - Normal * 506 Yorterrie - Normal * 507 Haderia - Normal * Category: Species Category: Nintendo Civil War * *